InuyashaXmen Evo Cross Episode 4: Sep Oct
by SangKagome89
Summary: My continuation of my series. What happenms once the Inu group get settled in? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Hospital and School

Professor Xavier left the room and went to the nurses' station to have the Allerdyce s discharged. After a short exam, they were aloud to leave. The four were very excited to be leaving the hospital environment after five long years.

The group headed down to the rest of the X-Men and what met their eyes was heartbreaking. Alicia and Katie were standing outside their grandmother's recovery room howling with sobs.

"What's wrong?" John asked the two sisters. The only response was even louder sobs.

"Grandma hasn't woken up, the doctors are worried, and she should have already woken up." Katie managed to choke out before her voice dissolved into more crying.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. It's just taking a little more time than they thought." the professor said calmly. The girls' sobs softened until they had calmed down.

A moment later the doctor that had performed the operation stepped out into the hallway

"She just woke up and she is wondering where her granddaughters are." the doctor said with a smile as he went into the next room to his next patient. The sisters smiled too as they went back in the recovery room to see their grandmother.

After visiting hours had past for the day the X-Men and the newly reunited Allerdyce family headed back to the institute.

"Marlene, William, This may seem sudden, but I could always use new teachers at the school." Xavier said.

"We accept." both said with no hesitation seeing as how John told them everything. They knew they wanted to be X-Men as well.

Early the next morning Amy and Stan went to pick up the grandmother from the hospital. Jonathan greeted the three in the foyer when they returned.

"Hi Grandma. How are you feeling?"

"The doctor said I'd be good as new in two weeks," the elderly woman replied smiling at her grandson. ", Now what is all this I hear about Alicia and Katie finding boyfriends? I'd like to meet them."

"Oh, yes they do have boyfriends."

"Hey, they aren't our boyfriends. They are our guy friends." Katie said when she and Alicia came to the foyer to greet their grandma.

"Really? I didn't know guy friends kissed their friends who are girls." Jonathan shot back with a smirk. ", Don't give that innocent look. I saw you and Remy making out in the gameroom after lunch yesterday."

"You've been spying on Katie? Bad for you sis." Alicia said.

"You should talk. I've seen you and John going at it in the Danger Room after sessions. I caught you two when I was in the watchtower. I was trying to reset the simulation for the afternoon session for the new recruits." Katie retorted.

" Oh, keep yer big mouth shut. Miss priss." Alicia said

"Anyway it's time for lunch. Are you going to stay grandma?" Katie stopped the verbal match to ask.

"Actually, Grandma will be staying during her two week recovery." Amy said.

With that, the six went to get some lunch.

That day was the last of the summer. Tomorrow would be the first day of school, which was seen as the most dreaded day of the year, especially since they were mutants.


	2. The First Day of School

Chapter 2

The First Day of School

Hello everyone, I'm back. I am going to do my best to get back with my stories. I've been busy with my new college life, but I'll try to balance everything because I really want to improve my writing. I hope I do better than I did when I began this story.

-Sangkagome89-

Early the next morning the teens of the mansion were all up getting ready to go back to school after being homeschooled the previous year.

Alicia was nervous about this day for many reasons. A: She was living in a new and different city and going to a new school. B: She was a mutant.

"Kitty, can I borrow the mascara?" Alicia asked as the four roommates shared the bathroom while applying their makeup.

"Sure." Shadowcat replied, handing Alicia the black tube of makeup.

The girls headed down the stairs to breakfast together in a nervous silence. Alicia knew everyone had the same thoughts going through their minds. Breakfast didn't make things any better.

"Professor, I'm really nervous." Jamie confessed to his mentor. Everyone at the breakfast table got quiet to hear the older man's reply.

"Jamie, I have every confidence that things will go well. Just go to your classes like nothing's wrong and study diligently. No one will bother you." The wise, old man responded after a moment.

That was win the tension finally got the best of the X-Men's leader.

"Professor, How can you tell us to ignore our classmates? The whole school hated us when we were there, that's why we studied here last year. Principal Kelly is still in charge too. He's going to do everything he can to wreck our lives." Scott snapped after hearing Xavier's response.

"Scott, I'm not really telling you to ignore what's going on around you. Just don't let anyone get the better of any of you. Go about your studies with no distractions. I believe you all have just enough time to get to school. Have a good day back at school and remember I'm here if any of you need any help." Xavier bade the room goodbye and wheeled out of the room.

The teenagers all went to the humungous garage and claimed their seats for the ride. "Alicia, wait." A small voice called as Scott revved his car's engine.

"Amber, what are ya doin up so early?" Alicia asked as her little sister ran up to the car, teddy bear in tow.

"Can I come?" Amber asked. Alicia looked at her sister. The small child probably seriously wanted to go with them.

"Sorry, you can't go with us. We'll see you later, Squirt." Alicia replied ruffling her sister's hair.

The little girl suddenly looked like she'd been slapped. Rejection was never easy for a child to take. Alicia never felt worse. The teen remedied the problem by promising her little sister to take her out for a while after she got home from school. Amber immediately got her smile back and agreed. The excitement of the promise stayed with the girl as she waved good-bye to Alicia and skipped back into the mansion. Alicia couldn't help but smile as the cars going to school all pulled out of the garage. Seeing the display of child innocence took Alicia's mind off her anxiety. She only hoped Kagome would fare well in her new surroundings.

Finally, Scott's car pulled into a parking spot in front of the high school. Alicia took a deep breath and stepped out of the car and the group made their way into the building. Students around them had varying reactions angry glares, a couple of sympathetic looks, and looks of shock to see the 'muties' back at Bayville High.

The bell rang and the halls quickly cleared as the students scrambled to their classes.

"Vell, zat vent well." Kurt commented.

Everyone nodded solemnly and each went his own way to class.

Alicia's homeroom was an English class. Fortunately, Kitty, Wanda, and Rogue had the same schedules as her

The moment the foursome set foot in the room it fell eerily silent and the tension was apparent. Ignoring the stares, glares, and whispers the four found seats close together. The other students claimed seats of their own when the teacher came into the room. After introducing himself as Mr. Robins he went over his expectations for the class.

After class the pupils were racing out of the class room to have time to either go to their lockers or have time to sneak out and ditch for the next class. Alicia, being ever so studious, went to her locker to get the book she needed for her mathematics class. She'd gotten her book and was walking down the hall to her class when she collided with someone.

"Oops, I'm sorry. Are you alright?" a voice asked her as she picked herself up and began dusting herself off.

"Ah'm fine" Alicia responded. She looked up and came face to face with a handsome, dark haired, blue eyed teen. The boy bent down to pick up her book that she'd dropped.

"Here you go. Sorry, I wasn't watching were I was going. I'm Max. Are you new?" the young man asked.

"Yes. Mah family and ah just moved here from Tennessee." Alicia answered.

Max held out his hand. "Nice to meet you. I didn't catch your name."

"Alicia" the girl replied.

"Well, I'll see you around Alicia. I hope you like our fair Bayville." Max said giving a mock bow then turned and went the opposite way down the hall. Alicia giggled and ran on the math.

Her first day and she'd already met a cute guy. Alicia couldn't believe her luck. 'What am I thinking? He probably hates mutants. Once he finds out I am one that will be trouble.' Even though she was aware of this issue Alicia still couldn't stop thinking about the incident the rest of the day.

-How's this for a new chapter? Please review. I hope to be able to update soon. Until then…Review. Thanks!-

-Sangkagome89-


End file.
